In recent years sport fishing has become one of the most popular of all outdoor sports. With this increased popularity has come the development of various baits and lures. Perhaps the most effective of all lures is the spinner bait which is widely used in sport fishing and is favored by many experienced fishermen.
Conventional spinner lures include a single fishhook and at least one spinner element or blade disposed on a side of the lure opposite the fishhook and adapted to rotate about a shaft as the lure is drawn through water. The spinner element typically has a bright metallic finish so that it emits periodic flashes of light in the water as it rotates to thus attract the attention of fish. Previous lures have, however, suffered from several limitations. The most significant of those limitations has been the ineffectiveness of some prior spinner baits in snaring fish and in subsequently retaining the fish once a fish has been snared. That problem is particularly prevalent in the traditional design where the single fishhook is disposed at a distance from the spinner blade, as in many instances, the fish will be attracted to and strike the spinner blade and elude the hook altogether. With some prior lures, even after a fish is snared by the fishhook, the fish can easily shake free of the hook as the lure is retrieved through water.
The effectiveness of previous lures has also tended to be adversely affected by weight imbalances. Because the weight of previous spinner lures has typically been concentrated on the hook side of the lure, those lures have tended to sink unevenly and have often tended not to run level as the lure is drawn through water.
The fishing lure of the present invention obviates many of the disadvantages associated with previous spinner baits by providing an improved spinner bait which includes a pair of fishhooks disposed on opposite sides of the lure to enhance the effectiveness of the lure in snaring and retrieving fish. The lure is well-balanced and will thus decline evenly when the fishing line is cast or allowed to freefall into water and will run level as the lure is drawn through water.